Tetaplah Tersenyum
by IntonPutri Ice Diamond
Summary: Kuharap pengorbananku bisa membuatmu tetap tersenyum. / Dedicated for #BBBUnrequitedLove


Hati Yaya masih terasa sakit ketika mengingat kejadian di hari itu. Hari dimana harapan, cinta, dan segalanya terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Hari dimana Yaya tak kuasa menahan air mata lebih lama lagi.

Hari saat Yaya melihat sang pangeran telah menikah dengan putri dari kerajaan lain.

Yaya sudah mengorbankan banyak hal. Namun, ini yang ia dapat. Perasaan sesal dan marah.

Tak ada senyum yang terlihat. Tak ada sinar harapan lagi di mata seorang Yaya.

Yang ada hanya kegelapan penuh kehampaan tiada akhir. Kekecewaan Yaya terlalu besar. Penyesalan Yaya dirasa tak akan berakhir begitu saja.

"Putri Yaya."

Suara pemuda yang terdengar kecil mengejutkan Yaya. Mata tiada sinar keceriaan itu bergulir menatap ke samping kanannya. Menemukan seorang peri bersayap kuning yang terus mengepak-ngepak di udara, menatap khawatir pada Yaya.

"Apa yang kau mau, Solar?"

Nada datar yang keluar dari mulut Yaya membuat Solar terkejut sekaligus bertambah khawatir.

"Hanya karena Pangeran Taufan, kau menjadi begitu menyedihkan seperti ini."

Entah kenapa, Solar tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak bernada dingin pada sang sahabat.

"Apa yang kau tahu? Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang diriku."

Solar justru tertawa. Menertawakan hidup sang sahabat yang kini akan berakhir tragis.

"Seorang putri dari seluruh peri, seorang putri yang seharusnya menggantikan posisi ratu peri suatu hari nanti, justru mengorbankan segalanya untuk pangeran bodoh yang sudah bertunangan."

"Diam kau!"

Yaya merasa begitu marah. Tak terima sang pujaan hati dijuluki pangeran bodoh. Tak terima perkataan Solar barusan, bahwa semua yang ia korbankan justru berakhir sia-sia.

Walau semua itu benar adanya.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu berkali-kali. Bahkan sampai mulutku hampir berbusa. Tapi, kau justru-,"

"Cukup, Solar.. Aku tahu itu.."

Solar seketika membisu. Terpaku menatap Yaya yang mulai menangis dalam diam. Terpaku melihat sang sahabat menangisi hidupnya.

Solar seketika merasa bersalah. Belum pernah melihat Yaya menangis dengan rasa sakit yang begitu pekat membuatnya merasakan rasa penyesalan.

"Y-Yaya.. Maaf.."

Yaya menghapus air matanya. Masih terdiam, merasakan kepedihan luar biasa yang berusaha dikubur dalam-dalam.

"Tak apa, Solar.."

Yaya terdiam. Solar pun ikut terdiam. Merasakan hembusan angin yang menenangkan jiwa yang sedih. Menyejukkan hati yang panas. Merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari senja.

Solar lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Yaya. Menatap matahari yang akan terbenam sebentar lagi.

"Hei Yaya.." Solar terdiam sebentar. Berusaha melenyapkan keraguan hati yang mungkin akan terasa dalam kalimatnya. "Apa kau.. ingin mengubah takdirmu?"

"Apa?"

Solar membalikkan tubuh, menatap Yaya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang begitu tulus.

"Aku bisa mengubah takdirmu.. Dan kau bisa bersama dengan Pangeran Taufan."

"Be-benarkah?!"

Solar mengangguk pelan. Senyuman masih terukir di bibir.

Yaya pun ikut tersenyum bahagia.

"Terimakasih, Solar! Terimakasih!"

Solar hanya tersenyum. Berusaha menahan air mata yang mungkin bisa mengalir kapan saja tanpa disadari.

Dan demi Tuhan, Solar akan melakukan apapun.

Mengorbankan perasaan, cinta, harta, dan nyawa.

Hanya demi melihat Yaya bisa bahagia.

 **. . . ~*oOo*~ . . .**

 **FIN**

 **. . . ~*oOo*~ . . .**

 **Hahahahaha plot twist gyahahahahah /nak**

 **Cinta segitiga itu emang romance-angst paling best. Ya gak sih? /ditabok**

 **Oh iya, kalo ada yang masih beranggapan ini FF terlalu pendek, memang saya sengaja** ** _atuh_** **. Ini** ** _teh_** **namanya mini fic. Jumlah katanya kurang dari 1000 kan? Tapi masih di atas 100 hehehe~**

 **Saya bukan orang Sunda /wat**

 **Kebanyakan orang tuh suka kalo Ffnya panjang. Tapi, kalo kepanjangan banyakan yang mabok. Pusing deh. Tapi, kalo kependekan malah protes. Jadi, maksudnya mau di tengah-tengah gitu? Yang medium aja? Etdah, ceritanya malah ngegantung nanti. Penggunaan kata-katanya juga kurang maksimal.**

 **Jadi gimana? Ya gak usah buat FF sekalian. Hiatus yuk. /nak**

 **Lah, saya malah curhat deh.**

 **Sekian dari sayaaa~**

 **Salam,**

 **IntonPutri Ice Diamond**


End file.
